


Время разрушать и время строить

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, flagellation, никто из персонажей не знает что такое БДР, рыдающие мужики за полтос
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Все по-своему справляются с психологическим напряжением, и некоторые выбирают несколько неординарные решения
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Время разрушать и время строить

После побудки в пять пятнадцать Дэвид вместе с остальными отправился на десятимильную пробежку в полном обвесе. Шёл дождь, временами срывавшийся в мокрый снег, и хлюпанье грязи под подошвами разбавлялось хрустом свежего льда. Навернув широкий грязный круг, они возвратились на плац, где их уже ждал страшно злой Мастер Миллер. В руках он держал наручные часы. Он не застегнул их на запястье, а уложил циферблатом на ладонь, так что ремень свешивался с его руки, как дохлая змея. 

Наверное, никто, кроме Дэвида, не обратил внимания на его дурное расположение духа: Миллер всегда был злой, и никакие внешние обстоятельства не могли на это повлиять. Ни разу за всё время Дэвид не сталкивался с поблажками — ни себе, ни другим, что бы ни произошло. 

Так и теперь не поменялось ровным счётом ничего: они синхронно падали и поднимались, пока форма на них не промокла насквозь, и пока небо окончательно не прояснилось с той же невозмутимой беспереходной внезапностью, с которой затянулось тучами парой часов раньше. Напоследок Миллер сказал им, в очередной раз бросив взгляд на часы: «Худшие десять миль на моей памяти. У вас двадцать минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Разойтись». 

Глаза Миллера были прикрыты дымчатыми «авиаторами», но под скулами раздражённо ходили желваки. Он невротично косился на часы, плечи его были сведены. С собой у него не было ни зонта, ни плаща, ни несчастного адъютанта с зонтом, который как приклеенный ходил за Кэмпбеллом в непогоду, поэтому он и сам был насквозь мокрым, только почище, потому что не вывалялся в грязи. 

Дэвид чуть помедлил, отстав от остальных. Миллер посмотрел на него. 

— Тебя, может, проводить? — спросил он, и в каждом слове Дэвид отчётливо слышал отголоски зубовного скрежета. 

— Никак нет, сэр, — жизнерадостно ответил Дэвид. Видимая часть лица Миллера исказилась, будто от приступа острой боли. 

— Девятнадцать минут, — сказал он, — и если я увижу на тебе хоть пятно, пожалеешь, что не остался в «Беретах». 

Обычно в его угрозах звучало больше конкретики: они предсказывали вполне определённые неприятности и всегда сбывались. В «Фоксхаунде» Хэллмастер обладал почти неограниченной властью, и Дэвид ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы его приказы пытались оспорить. 

Он решил не искушать судьбу. Сказав дежурное так-точно-сэр, он трусцой припустил вслед за остальными. 

— Винни ночью ходил перекурить, — без перехода сказал ему Валлаби, стоило им поравняться, — говорил, видел вертолёт. 

— М-м, — отозвался Дэвид.

— Что «м-м»? Думаешь, Биг Босс?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Кто это ещё мог быть, если не Биг Босс? 

— Кто угодно? 

Валлаби фыркнул. 

— Ну а ты как думаешь? — спросил он почти обиженно. — Ты же у Хэллмастера на побегушках, должен знать. 

— Завидуешь? 

— Да упаси боже.

Валлаби беззлобно пнул его кулаком в предплечье, и Дэвид так же беззлобно пнул его в ответ. 

\+ 

По опыту Дэвида, столовые во всех тренировочных лагерях выглядели одинаково, и столовая «Фоксхаунда» не была исключением: те же стены оттенка нездоровой бледной кожи, те же большие прямоугольники обнажённых окон, те же столы на четверых, расставленные в тошнотворно ровные линии. После каждого приёма пищи столы слегка сдвигались, нарушая геометрию; всякий раз их возвращали на место сами солдаты, будто опасавшиеся, что за это им влетит. Офицерский состав ел со всеми. То есть, должен был: Кэмпбелла Дэвид не видел в солдатской столовой ни разу, остальных командиров — от случая к случаю, всё чаще в те дни, когда здесь бывал Биг Босс. 

Поэтому он чуть не оступился, наткнувшись взглядом на Миллера. Он сидел один: никто из солдат не осмелился бы к нему подсесть. Завидев Дэвида, он указал подбородком на стул напротив и откинулся на спинке, спрятав руки в карманы оливковой «фоксхаундовской» куртки. 

Перед ним стояла только кружка с кофе. 

Спиной Дэвид чувствовал взгляды, внимательные, но слишком беглые, чтобы сойти за любопытные, и чтобы Хэллмастер успел их засечь. Поразительно, что из всех тренировочных лагерей, в которых Дэвиду довелось побывать, именно здесь не было ни намёка на дедовщину, никаких попыток выстроить иерархию внутри иерархии. Дэвид думал иногда: потому, что вся дедовщина уже была организована извне. Никто не пытался тягаться с Миллером и его системой наказаний. 

Дэвид уселся, поставив перед собой поднос, и уставился на собственное отражение в очках напротив. Через полминуты игры в гляделки Миллер не выдержал. 

— Никуда не торопишься? — спросил он, и Дэвид усмехнулся, потому что ожидал этот вопрос. 

— Никак нет, — ответил он. — До трёх свободен. 

— Правда? 

Дэвид напрягся. Дурное настроение Миллера было почти физически ощутимо, как и желание сорваться хоть на ком-нибудь. Меньше всего на свете Дэвиду хотелось, чтобы на нём срывались, в особенности — чтобы срывался Миллер, но это было за пределами вещей, на которые он мог повлиять. 

— Сэр, — беспомощно сказал он. После ещё одной долгой паузы Миллер дёрнул плечом. 

— Ешь, Снейк, — наконец проговорил он. Позывной Дэвида он произнёс с запинкой и одновременно тягуче: «С-снейк». 

Он молчал, пока Дэвид ел, и ни разу не притронулся к своей чашке: остывшая кофейная поверхность затянулась бензиново-радужной плёнкой. По большей части он смотрел в сторону, в прямоугольное голое окно, отмытое до тотальной прозрачности. Дэвиду хотелось бы знать, о чём он думал, но он не решился спросить, и даже если бы спросил, Миллер наверняка не ответил бы, так что какая разница. 

— Зайди ко мне вечером, — сказал он наконец. 

Четыре слова, которые Дэвид ждал с самого начала, которые предвкушал, и от которых всё равно дёрнулся, будто от оплеухи. 

\+ 

Дэвиду пришлось ждать около минуты, прежде чем Миллер открыл дверь. Он окинул гостя взглядом — наверное, окинул, сквозь очки всё равно не было видно, — молча развернулся и подошёл к столу. Верхний свет был выключен, единственная лампа горела над столом, из-за чего по всей комнате растекался пыльно-оранжевый свет. 

Единственное окно было затянуто болотного цвета римской шторой с кольцом, зацепленным за вбитый в подоконник гвоздь. 

Миллер сел за стол и не глядя поднял руку, призывая Дэвида подождать. Он что-то дописывал — левой рукой, хотя был правшой, переученным, наверняка из-за потери руки. Он мог писать, мог стрелять, мог делать что угодно, но его выдавала динамика тела, не то чтобы скованная или неловкая, но очевидно неестественная. 

Он не бравировал своими увечьями, но и не стыдился их, не пытался скрыть. Одним душным днём он объявился перед строем не в обычной своей короткой форменной куртке, застёгнутой так, что из-за ворота виднелись только кромка футболки и цепь с жетонами, а в майке-борцовке. Его протез крепился к плечу сложной системой ремней, которые двигались на его теле, когда он ходил или указывал на что-то, глубоко чёрные против бледной кожи. 

Остановившись на пороге, Дэвид осматривал квартиру, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли что-нибудь. Большая комната совмещалась с аскетичной кухней — гарнитуром, холодильником и барной стойкой с единственным стулом. Слева от двери стоял стол с длинной гибкой лампой. Одна дверь вела из большой комнаты в спальню, вторая — в санузел. Миллеровское жилище было размером с трейлер и всё равно считалось невероятной роскошью по меркам солдат, живших в бараках по четыре человека на комнату. 

Закончив с периметром, Дэвид перевёл взгляд на Миллера. Лампа подсвечивала его лицо: прямой нос, высокие скулы, недовольно поджатые губы. Даже в тусклом помещении он не снимал очков, но с угла, с которого смотрел Дэвид, были видны сощуренные глаза и подрагивающие ресницы.

Он сидел косо, широко расставив ноги и оперевшись на столешницу правым локтем. Металлические костяшки касались лба. Пальцы слегка подрагивали: отполированный сустав ловил блики и отбрасывал на стену солнечных зайчиков. Всё было так естественно, будто здесь вообще никого не было, кроме Миллера и его бумаг. Дэвид замер, боясь неловким движением разрушить момент.

Миллер прекратил писать и выпрямился. Распластав листок под пальцами, он поболтал ручкой, потом раздражённо отбросил её в сторону и потёр переносицу. 

— Ещё немного, и ты просверлишь во мне дырку, — пробормотал он

— Вы велели ждать, — ответил Дэвид. И добавил, не без иронии в голосе: — Сэр. 

Вместо ответа Миллер вздохнул, сгрёб со стола стопку бумаг и сунул её в сейф под столом, захлопнув дверцу ногой. Дэвида это слегка покоробило — _словно он действительно мог что-то отсюда украсть_ , — но он не подал виду. 

Развернувшись на стуле, Миллер уставился на Дэвида, и тот рефлекторно подобрался. Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом Миллер вздохнул. 

— Да боже ты мой, — сказал он, — вольно, Снейк. Иди сюда, — и Дэвид пошёл, как притянутый за верёвку, и дошёл, и встал напротив, в футе от разведённых Миллеровских колен.

Он был в той же одежде, что и во время обеда, в брюках, расстёгнутой куртке и поддетой под низ серой меланжевой майке. Сквозь тонкую ткань выпирали очертания ремней от протеза. Дэвид до сих пор не до конца понимал, как работало это чудо инженерии, и почему оно вообще работало. Военные разработки всегда на пару шагов опережали гражданские, он сам давно в этом убедился: оружие, костюмы, техника. И всё же. 

Спросить он не решался — не столько из тактичности, сколько из опасения, что вместо ответа Миллер огрызнётся или поднимет его на смех: его настроение колебалось от рутинно-дурного к откровенно ядовитому, и Дэвид до сих пор не мог отследить, с чем это было связано. 

Не отворачиваясь, Миллер открыл верхний ящик стола и достал оттуда ошейник, коричневый, большой, на мощную собачью шею; когда-то до Дэвида его подрезали и проделали в нём дополнительную дырку. Он протянул ошейник Дэвиду, разворачивая его на ладони, так что металлический край лизнул обнажившееся запястье. 

Дэвид помедлил, прежде чем его взять. 

— Ну что ещё? — спросил Миллер, не столько раздражённо, сколько устало. 

— Хотел обсудить кое-что. 

— Что? 

— Вербальные унижения. 

Миллер фыркнул. 

— Это работает в обе стороны, — упрямо продолжил Дэвид. — Есть то, что я не согласен делать. 

— И ты не согласен на вербальные унижения? 

Дэвид промолчал, и Миллер в ответ тряхнул рукой, так что пряжка на ошейнике звякнула. 

— Скажу честно, я ещё не встречал человека, который был бы хуже в грязных разговорах, чем ты. 

Это было чистой правдой, так что Дэвид даже не оскорбился. 

— Ещё что-нибудь? 

— Нет. 

— Ты можешь остановиться в любой момент. 

— Знаю. 

— Чего тогда ждёшь? 

Дэвид взял ошейник: он был мягким, изнутри обитым материалом, на ощупь похожим на замшу. С наружней стороны кожа была коричневая, растрескавшаяся неровным пустынным узором; когда-то позолоченные, теперь пряжки облезли и оголили сталь. 

Миллер вытащил из-за воротника куртки стянутые в хвост волосы и поднял руку. Как завороженный, Дэвид потянулся к нему, смыкая вокруг обнажившейся шеи ошейник. Пропустив ремень через пряжку, он сунул между ней и горлом два пальца, чтобы не вышло слишком туго. Миллер сглотнул — в пальцы мягко толкнулся кадык.

— Вот и всё, — сказал он зачем-то и отошёл на пару шагов, будто для того, чтобы обозреть картину. Миллер дёрнул углом рта, но ничего не ответил. — Поднимайся, — сказал ему Дэвид, — встань сюда, на моё место. 

Это было так странно, когда его командам повиновались, и когда по другую сторону иерархии оказывался сам Хэллмастер. Почти неприятно, словно происходило нарушение установленного свыше порядка, попрание основ мироздания, как со сдвинутыми в столовой столами. 

Обойдя Миллера, Дэвид сел на его место за столом и развернул кресло так, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга. 

— Раздевайся, — велел он, и его голос даже почти не дрогнул. 

Миллер взглянул на него и принялся стягивать с себя куртку. 

Он не пытался понравиться, и Дэвид был ему за это благодарен. Одежду он снимал ловко, но неторопливо: расстегнул до конца куртку, скинул её с плеч и бросил на пол в сторону. Следом настал черёд майки: с ней Миллер возился дольше, потому что так и не снял очки. 

Дэвид понятия не имел, где Миллер потерял руку и ногу, потерял ли он их одновременно или в разные годы, как переучивался в левшу, как снова овладевал базовыми навыками вроде завязывания шнурков или стрельбы из пистолета. Он отлично стрелял — Дэвид сам в этом убедился. Неплохо дрался. Всегда выглядел настолько опрятно, что даже Кэмпбелл на его фоне казался слегка небрежным, каким-то раздёрганным. Ещё этот чёртов хвост: волосы Дэвида никогда не были длинными настолько, чтобы их можно было завязать в хвост, но он представлял, насколько непросто это могло быть, если Миллер всегда носил их длинными. 

С каждым днём список вопросов, которые он хотел задать, ширился, не имея выхода и начиная давить изнутри. Иногда Дэвид не выдерживал, и это было чем-то вроде русской рулетки: он мог удостоиться свирепого взгляда, а мог — нормального ответа, спокойного объяснения, которое получаешь при разговоре с другом. 

Он как-то спросил про гитару, которая висела на стене в крохотной спальне, помещении буквально на одну кровать, тумбу и шкаф. «Вы играете?» — спросил он. Миллер был без ошейника, поэтому Дэвид ждал свирепой отповеди, морально к ней приготовился, но тот просто покачал головой. «Когда-то играл, — сказал он и вдруг усмехнулся. — Потом пальцы начали рвать струны». 

Миллер наконец расправился с майкой и отправил её к куртке. Ремни беспорядочно переплетали верхнюю половину его тела: они были широкие и мягкие на рёбрах и плечах, чтобы не натирать, а на груди и спине выглядели как система карабинов, словно какая-то излишне сложная наплечная кобура. При каждом вздохе плетение слегка натягивалось, будто пыталась освободиться грудная клетка. 

Или ещё, подумал Дэвид, глядя на него: каково было поддерживать физическую форму с такими увечьями в таком возрасте? Кэмпбелл, переваливший за полтинник, стал грузным и тяжёлым, Миллер был поджарый, как легкоатлет, с заметными мышцами. 

Поняв, что пялится, Дэвид поспешно моргнул. 

— Ремень, — сказал он. 

Руки Миллера тут же спустились вниз, принявшись выпутывать ремень из шлёвок. Дэвид протянул руку, и ему в ладонь лёг неуставный кожаный ремень: у всех них ремни были нейлоновыми, лёгкими, с пряжками из ударопрочного пластика. Из-за близости к телу кожа была тёплой на ощупь. 

— Теперь штаны, — велел Дэвид, пытаясь сглотнуть понезаметнее. 

Из-за очков выражения лица Миллера не было видно, но он подчинился: расстегнул брюки и стащил их с себя вместе с бельём, отправив в общую кучу. 

И прежде чем Дэвид успел сориентироваться, Миллер потянулся к застёжке на груди. Она щёлкнула, и вся конструкция-паутина распалась. Руку Миллер стряхивал с себя тем же движением, которым снимал куртку, разве что протез он отложил с большей аккуратностью. 

Впервые Дэвид видел его без протеза — с культей, обрывавшейся почти у плеча. 

— Можно было не… — проговорил Дэвид неловко, но Миллер не дал ему закончить. 

— Вернуть? — спросил он. 

По его тону было ясно, что правильный ответ тут мог быть только один. 

— Нет, — ответил Дэвид чуть увереннее и добавил: — Но в следующий раз договоримся заранее. 

Дурацкое «в следующий раз» вырвалось у него машинально, он сам испугался собственных слов, но Миллер, похоже, ничего не заметил. Он выпрямился, ожидая команды. 

Дэвид поднялся, опершись на подлокотники кресла, чувствуя, как скользят по рельефному пластику влажные от пота пальцы. Его всегда порядком потряхивало в начале, как от большой дозы стимуляторов, только никакие «таблетки бодрости» не били в голову так сильно. 

Они встали друг напротив друга: Миллер был чуть ниже, не больше чем на пару дюймов, но Дэвиду всегда казалось — может, из-за того, как Миллер себя подавал, или из-за того, что он был командиром, — что разница в росте между ними была не в его пользу. Похоже, история с протезом слегка сбила Миллера с настроя: он приподнял подбородок и стиснул зубы, словно новобранец, впервые столкнувшийся с сержантом. Дэвид протянул руки, коснувшись пальцами дужек его очков. 

Рефлексы у Миллера были прекрасными — он моментально вскинул руку и поймал Дэвида за запястье. 

Повисла пауза. Никто из них не двигался. 

— Я сниму с тебя очки, — сказал Дэвид, раздосадованный тем, что не предупредил раньше. Миллер сдавил челюсть, но через пару вздохов разжал пальцы и опустил руку. — Успокойся, — продолжил Дэвид негромко, аккуратно поддевая дужки и снимая очки, стараясь не зацепить заушниками волосы. — Всё. Порядок. 

Он сложил их и убрал на стол. Миллер следил за ним, чуть сощурившись, будто даже тусклый свет от настольной лампы причинял ему боль. Глаза у него были почти неестественного светло-голубого цвета, с по-азиатски вздёрнутыми к вискам внешними углами. Ещё один вопрос, на который Дэвид когда-нибудь хотел получить ответ.

Вернувшись, Дэвид коснулся костяшками его щеки. Мышцы под пальцами напряглись, но быстро расслабились; Миллер разомкнул наконец зубы, совладав с приступом бруксизма, и как только это произошло, Дэвид влепил ему пощечину — без замаха, но сильно, так что голова коротко отшатнулась к плечу. Миллер распахнул глаза и судорожно вдохнул, раздув ноздри. Не дав ему передышки, Дэвид ударил ещё раз, а когда Миллер прошипел что-то невнятное сквозь зубы, пропихнул пальцы под ошейник и дёрнул его на себя. 

— Разве я разрешал говорить? 

Миллер облизал губы. 

— Нет, — сказал он. 

Всё его тело обмякло и словно лишилось стержня. Он повис на ошейнике, жёсткие края впились в кожу. В очередной раз Дэвид поразился, насколько быстро он перетекал из состояния в состояние, словно где-то внутри него был тумблер, и этот тумблер можно было переключить только одним способом. 

Дэвид отступил, протащив его за собой пару шагов, а потом дёрнул вниз. 

— Встань на колени, — сказал он и выпустил ошейник. 

Стоило ему разжать пальцы, как Миллер сполз на дощатый пол, усевшись на пятки. Дэвид обошёл его со спины. Лопатки и рёбра Миллера пересекали бледно-розовые следы от ремней. Его кожа легко принимала любые отметки и так же легко от них избавлялась, поэтому полосы уже почти выцвели.

Оставив его ненадолго, Дэвид пошёл в санузел, извлёк из-под душевого поддона завёрнутые в мокрое тряпьё розги; периферическим зрением он видел, что Миллер неподвижно сидит на пятках, положив единственную руку на бедро и уставившись перед собой. Из-за оплеух левая половина его лица пошла красными пятнами. Этот расфокусированный взгляд был Дэвиду знаком: он и сам ощущал что-то подобное, близкое к диссоциации в парадоксальном сплетении с полной сосредоточенностью, чувство, похожее на то, которое приходило во время боя. 

Где Миллер брал розги, Дэвид не имел ни малейшего понятия, но предполагал, что обрывал их, полировал и замачивал с соляном растворе сам, в короткие эпизоды свободного времени. Дэвид не сомневался, что при желании Хэллмастер мог достать что угодно, любые плётки, включая изготовленные индивидуально. Он выбрал обычные ветки, которые в достатке росли в местных лесах. В каком-то смысле Дэвид был даже рад — выросший в приёмных семьях разного калибра, он прекрасно знал, что с ними делать. 

Он стряхнул излишки воды — капли посыпались Миллеру на голую спину, кожа его дёрнулась, как у раздражённой кошки. 

— Я начну с розог, — сказал он Миллеру, который никак на это не отреагировал. 

Дэвид отряхнул розги ещё раз, поближе к коже, чтобы её обдало воздухом. Миллер рефлекторно подался назад, словно устав сидеть неподвижно, но когда в третий раз розги мимоходом прошлись по спине, рванулся вперёд. Дэвид ждал этого и придержал его за ошейник, придавив бёдрами, как непослушную собаку. 

— На каждый рывок я буду добавлять пять ударов, — сказал Дэвид спокойно, ощущая себя как будто не совсем здесь, говоря как будто не совсем своим ртом, — на каждое слово — ещё три удара. 

Миллер молчал, и Дэвиду пришлось встряхнуть его, чуть смягчив движение коленом. Прижатый к внутренней стороны бедра бок казался настолько горячим, что тепло можно было почувствовать даже сквозь плотную ткань штанов. 

— Можешь ответить, — сказал Дэвид. Миллер сглотнул, почти придушенный ошейником, и облизал губы. 

— Я понял, — ответил он хрипло и глубоко вдохнул, как только Дэвид его выпустил. 

Следующий удар он встретил не шелохнувшись, вцепившись пальцами в ногу так, что побелели костяшки. Пучок тонких веток облизал широчайшую мышцу, гибкие кончики захлестнули грудную клетку, свежие алые следы перекрыли бледные отметины от ремней. Первые пару раз Дэвид бил почти не замахиваясь. Стоило розгам соприкоснуться с кожей, как он неосознанно оскаливался и втягивал воздух сквозь зубы, будто ожидая, что больно станет ему. 

С каждым последующим ударом амплитуда возрастала, теперь взвизг розог сопровождался коротким влажным вздохом. Миллер слегка подавался назад, словно ветви прилипали к коже и тянули его за собой. Досчитав до пятнадцати, Дэвид остановился и обошёл Миллера — тот взглянул наверх, не успев переменить выражения лица, пугающе беззащитный без вечного щита непрозрачных очков. Красные пятна на левой щеке разрослись в лихорадочный румянец. 

— Встань на четвереньки, — приказал Дэвид, и Миллер, поколебавшись, неловко переменил позу, оперевшись на левую руку. 

Дэвид наступил ему ботинком между лопаток, принуждая наклониться ниже. Колени разъехались. Чтобы сохранить равновесие, Миллеру пришлось лечь щекой на деревянный пол. 

— Последние пять ты сосчитаешь, — сказал Дэвид, выбирая из пучка розог самую длинную и отбрасывая остальные в сторону. Он убрал ногу и присел на корточки. Когда Миллер попытался отвернуться, Дэвид прихватил его за затылок, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы намотать на кулак волосы. — Последние пять ты сосчитаешь, — повторил он чуть громче. 

— Да, — ответил Миллер вязко. Он дышал тяжело, носом. 

Дэвид выпустил его и обошёл со спины. 

Удар одной розги всегда больнее удара пучком, особенно по натянутой мышце. Ветка впилась в заднюю сторону бедра, оставив объёмный розовый росчерк. Миллер вздохнул и проехался щекой по полу. Колени его расползлись сильнее. 

— Раз, — прошипел он после того, как Дэвид требовательно постучал розгой по ботинку. 

Дэвид замахнулся — следующий удар перекрыл обе ягодицы. Пальцы правой ноги Миллера царапнули половицу. 

— Два, — сказал он. 

Между третьим и четвёртым — по внешним сторонам бёдер — не было паузы, но Миллер послушно сосчитал и их, умудрившись произнести цифры ясно и четко. Пятый удар, с широким замахом, Дэвид нанёс поперёк спины, поверх взбухших отметин, хаотически перечеркивающих всё от плеч до поясницы. 

Миллер только вздохнул. Не получив цифры, Дэвид опустился на колени у головы Миллера, с силой приподнял его, так что тот беспомощно вцепился в его бедро левой рукой, и обхватил ладонями лицо. 

Ресницы Миллера слиплись от слёз, но он криво ощерился и почти выплюнул Дэвиду в лицо: 

— Пять. 

Дэвид знал, что прежде чем влезть в такие отношения, нормальные люди придумывали сложную систему стоп-слов и стоп-действий, но давно понял, что нормальными людьми ни один из них не был. Мастер Миллер всегда говорил, что даст знать, если что, и пока ни разу этого не сделал, зато по щелчку пальцев впадал в ярость, если что-то шло не так, как он запланировал, и тогда всё точно лишалось смысла. Дэвиду нравились чёткие правила. Никто не собирался оказывать ему такую услугу. 

Он попытался оттянуть Миллеру веки, чтобы посмотреть на зрачки, и неожиданно получил отпор: тот попытался вывернуться из хватки, но ноги его не держали, поэтому он просто схватил Дэвида за запястье и повис на нём, осоловело моргая.

— Что-то не так, — сказал Дэвид тревожно и добавил: — Что не так? 

— Всё не так, — злобно ответил Миллер. Он тяжело дышал, щёки его были мокрыми. — Убери руки. 

Если бы всё пошло по плану, Миллер получил бы ещё двадцать ударов ремнём, провалился бы в полуапатию и позволил увести себя в спальню — обработать раны, напоить водой и уложить спать. Дэвид понятия не имел, что пошло не так, но подозревал, что просто убрать руки никак нельзя. 

Он и не стал, вместо этого подцепив пальцами ошейник. Стоило его натянуть, как Миллер немедленно затих. 

— Всё нормально, — сказал Дэвид, пытаясь звучать уверенно. Ничего не было нормально: его вышвырнуло из благостной отстранённой сосредоточенности, и действительность вдруг проступила слишком явственно для его личного комфорта. Они стояли на коленях друг перед другом, близко, но соприкасаясь только в трёх местах: где пальцы сжимали ошейник, и где Миллер по-прежнему держал его за запястье. Каждую мизерную точку контакта Дэвид чувствовал всем телом. — Хватит на сегодня. 

Его высаживало, словно он проснулся среди ночи не там, где лёг. Пальцы Миллера на его запястье сжались сильнее. 

— «Хватит»? — переспросил он. Голос его прозвучал сухо, он часто сглатывал: Дэвид чувствовал движение горла под руками. — Это не тебе решать. 

— А кому? — спросил Дэвид. 

Миллер смотрел на него какое-то время. Осоловелость сползала с его лица, сменяясь злобной осмысленностью. В конце концов он хрипло рассмеялся — кажется, Дэвид впервые слышал, чтобы он смеялся. 

— Действительно, — пробормотал Миллер совершенно нормальным голосом, не переставая ухмыляться. Взгляд его блуждающе качнулся по лицу Дэвида, вверх-вниз, — кому ещё это решать, — добавил он и подался навстречу, и Дэвид так и не понял, что происходит, пока губы Миллера не накрыли его собственные. Это был первый раз, когда они поцеловались, ещё один пункт в списке сегодняшних первых разов. Хотя губы Миллера выглядели сухими, рот его был горячим и влажным, и Дэвид беспомощно разомкнул губы, подчиняясь напору и позволяя запихнуть в себя язык.

Качнувшись, Миллер навалился на него сверху, всё ещё полуподвешенный за шею. Колено упёрлось Дэвиду между ног, он всхлипнул в горячий рот и на чистых рефлексах раздвинул бёдра, позволяя сблизить контакт. Теперь они прижимались друг к другу тесно, как любовники. Миллер разжал пальцы на руке, чтобы стиснуть ими челюсть Дэвида и пропихнуть большой палец между зубов, не позволяя ему отстраниться или закрыть рот. 

— Хочешь меня трахнуть, Дэвид? — спросил Миллер. 

Звук собственного имени привёл его в чувство. Отшатнувшись, он размахнулся и ударил Миллера по щеке. От силы удара его почти отбросило — сильнее, чем рассчитывал Дэвид, может, из-за потери равновесия, потому что его правая рука по-прежнему лежала на куче тряпья в стороне. 

Влажные от пота пальцы выскользнули из-под ошейника. С трудом удержавшись на коленях, Миллер уставился на Дэвида со смесью ужаса и отупения. 

— Ч-чёрт, — прошипел Миллер, растирая тыльной стороной ладони лицо. Под следом от оплеухи он был бледным, его ноздри раздувались, втягивая воздух короткими собачьими вдохами. — Боже мой. Блядь. 

Он попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но осёкся; взгляд его остекленел. Дэвид прекрасно знал, как выглядела назревающая паническая атака. Не дав ей развернуться, он подобрался поближе, игнорируя слабые попытки отпихнуть, и неловко приобнял Миллера за плечи. Ладонь легла поверх иссечённой кожи спины. Миллер издал свистящий полувсхлип человека, схватившегося голой рукой за раскалённый чайник. 

Прижавшись щекой к мокрому виску, Дэвид размеренно задышал, и через некоторое время Миллер начал дышать с ним в такт. Его рука, антагонистически упёршаяся Дэвиду в ключицу, расслабилась и переместилась на плечо: теперь он скорее не отталкивал, а держался. 

Сколько они так просидели, нелепо сплетясь на грязном деревянном полу, Дэвид не знал, но не торопился отодвигаться. Под его руками тело Миллера жило: дышало с нарастающей глубиной, вздрагивало, когда пальцы проходились по отметкам от розог, мелко подрагивало под остывающей плёнкой пота. Осмелев, Дэвид поднял руку повыше, приспустил резинку на волосах, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. 

— Пойдём, — сказал он и потянул Миллера на себя, — ляжешь, — и Миллер, к его удивлению, встал вслед за ним на подрагивающих ногах и послушно пошёл в спальню. 

Там Дэвид усадил его на койку, сходил за водой, потом втёр в отметины на спине антисептик, и всё это Миллер сносил с одинаковым выражением равнодушного принятия. Что-то случилось, и Дэвид хотел бы знать, но боялся, что любое слово не к месту выльется в очередную истерику.

Когда он собрался расстегнуть ошейник, Миллер перехватил его за руку — не отбросил знакомым секущим ударом, а удержал за запястье и не отпустил. 

— Дэвид, — сказал он и замолчал, потом заговорил снова, с натугой и явной неохотой: — Давай просто сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Чего-то подобного Дэвид и ожидал.

— Нет, — ответил он, мягко высвобождая руку, чтобы всё-таки расстегнуть ошейник. Под ним оказалась розовая натёртая полоса. Её будет видно завтра, подумал Дэвид, и ещё пару дней, и Хэллмастер будет отчитывать солдат в застёгнутой до подбородка куртке. 

Миллер поднял бровь. 

— Нет? 

— Нет, — повторил Дэвид, сворачивая ошейник и откладывая его на тумбочку. Он сидел на корточках, но из-за низкой койки и сгорбленной позы Миллера лица их были почти вровень. — Извините. — Он вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не против, чтобы мной пользовались, — в ответ на это Миллер снова дёрнул бровью, и Дэвид добавил поспешно: — и не настолько дурак, чтобы этого не понимать, но я знаю, когда делаю хуже. Я не против, чтобы мною пользовались, чтобы сделать лучше, но не хочу быть… орудием наказания. 

Миллер издал короткий лающий смешок. 

— Смотрите, кто заговорил. 

Дэвид пожал плечами. 

— Я не прошу всей правды, — сказал он. — Но этого я делать не хочу. 

Он выпрямился, и Миллер уставился на него снизу вверх, чуть прищурившись. По нему никогда не было понятно, собирается он ещё что-то сказать или просто ждёт, пока собеседник сдастся первым. 

Поэтому Дэвид сдался первым. 

— То, что вы спросили, — сказал он. — Да. Я бы хотел. Но не так. 

В любых других обстоятельствах он уже одурел бы от собственной смелости, но последняя пара часов настолько его вымотала, что в нём притупились все ощущения, включая страх. 

— Это невыносимо, — сообщил ему Миллер, не меняя выражения лица, и Дэвид согласно кивнул. 

— Я пойду, — сказал он. 

Миллер не стал его останавливать. 

\+ 

Его разбудили до рассвета: кто-то подкрался к нему в чернильной темноте комнаты и с силой толкнул в плечо. 

— Подъём, — сказал некто, чьи очертания Дэвид едва различал на фоне чуть менее чёрной стены. — Минута на одевание, жду снаружи. Оружие не бери.

Трое его соседей продолжали спать крепко и глубоко, как люди умеющие ценить сон. 

Пока Дэвид спешно натягивал одежду и бесшумно крался по комнате, он решил, что Миллер просто собирается вышвырнуть его прочь, с глаз долой, после всего случившегося. К моменту, когда он добрался до ждущего его рядом с казармами визитёра, наступила стадия принятия. Дэвид был готов подписать любые бумаги. 

— Что случилось? — на всякий случай спросил он, и незнакомец ответил: 

— Тебя хочет видеть Биг Босс. 

И прежде, чем Дэвид успел сориентироваться, выхватил у него из-за пазухи нож. 

— Я же сказал — никакого оружия.

— Это нож, — ответил Дэвид. 

— И что, нож теперь не оружие? 

— И то, что с ножом нужно ходить даже в сортир. 

Он не видел смысла расшаркиваться перед тем, кто прятал лицо под балаклавой. Ни голос, ни походка, ни манера держаться не казались Дэвиду знакомыми. У него мелькнула мысль, что если незнакомец сейчас прикончит его собственным же ножом, это будет, наверное, самое нелепое убийство без пяти минут оперативника в истории «Фоксхаунда». 

Может, Миллер не собирался его выдворять. Может, это была такая странная «фоксхаундовская» инициация, которую Дэвид провалил, когда безропотно отдал хрен пойми кому своё единственное оружие. 

Всю дорогу он ждал атаки, но её не случилось, только перед самой дверью незнакомец сказал как бы невзначай: 

— На будущее: я бы носил с собой ещё один нож, спрятанный получше. 

— А вдруг он у меня с собой? 

— На будущее, — терпеливо повторил незнакомец, и его тёмные глаза в вырезе сощурились, — я бы никогда не пытался пронести спрятанный нож на встречу с Биг Боссом. 

С этими словами он отшагнул от двери, показывая, что не собирается заходить вместе с Дэвидом. 

Биг Босс сидел за столом и читал что-то с листа. В пепельнице рядом лежала сигара. Дэвид закрыл за собой дверь и вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Вольно, — махнул ему Биг Босс, не поднимая глаз. 

Дэвид видел его раньше, конечно, но никогда не оказывался с ним наедине, и никогда не видел его в такой беззащитно-кабинетной неформальной обстановке. Он знал, что Биг Боссу было за пятьдесят, и тот выглядел примерно на свой возраст: мощный, тяжёлый, с крупными чертами лица. Стол с кипами бумаг совершенно ему не шёл, как не шёл никакому полевому оперативнику. 

Наконец он оторвал взгляд от бумажки. Отложив её, он откинулся на спинку стула и взял из пепельницы сигару. 

— Солид Снейк, а? — сказал он. 

— Так точно, сэр, — отозвался Дэвид. 

— Говорят, ты один из лучших. 

— Спасибо, сэр. 

— За что спасибо? — спросил он с ухмылкой, которая моментально сделала его лицо моложе. — Ты же не думаешь, что я поверю на слово?

Он поднялся из-за стола, заняв, по ощущению, половину комнаты, и кивнул на дверь. Дэвида охватило тревожное предвкушение. 

— Сэр? 

— Пойдём, — сказал Биг Босс, — посмотрим, чему тебя тут научили.


End file.
